A furry tale
by ShadeDarck
Summary: meet Nate a 14 years old kid, see through his life as he grows like a normal kid, just like everyone else... or not?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so well I've been pretty much disappeared since I stopped with my old Rio story, I put it down because I really didn't felt like having it there anymore… so yeah I'm starting a Pokémon story or more like pokémorph because I've been with this idea of mine on my head for a very long time so I thought to come back to ff and write it and see where it goes so I hope you guys like it. Oh and also it says M rated thought it'll be a few chapters later and I'm not that god at M rating but I'm going to try **

**Btw '' '' is speech ' ' is thought**

_**Chapter1:**_

_**Let's begin shall we?**_

'' On a hill surrounded by woods with just one road to descend to the city of sinnho you could see a complex of houses, in one of those houses, just a normal house with a roof , a door, windows and dorms you could see through a window a guy , age of 14 blonde turning to orange hair green eyes about 5,5 foots tall wearing a white shirt, black jeans, white shoes giving the final touches of a drawing, so you might be wondering… why do I even care about that guy? Well _that_ guy is pretty much _me … _so let's take things easy from here. It all begun almost 16 years ago… my father Malcolm dark won the sinnho league with his team: volt his luxray, Luke his lucario, emperor his empoleon, Gena his gardevoir, Abby his absol and finally Rose his ninetales… so well the thing is that at that time things were very different and people was carefree and didn't care really what happened to others as long as it didn't get in their lives and with that kind of mentality me father had fallen madly in love with someone that wasn't very _ normal _ so to speak… so if I have to put it in other words (more direct ones) he fell in love with my mother… his ninetales… so yeah I guess I forgot to mention the six orange tails going out of my butt or all the fur on my arms and face… or that I've got a mussel instead of a mouth or that I'm a shiny vulpix morph…though I can change it at will… honestly most kids now days would hate their parents for the kind of life I've got… its curious.. I don't, these days relationships between humans and mons are very frown upon and even illegal in some places… not here thankfully and their children are look like abominations and monsters so I thank that I can hide my… half blood easily, I've never really fitted this kind of society, I guess I understand why…'' right now I was finishing a drawing of a legendary…shaymin in fact , had drawn its original form and wanted to make the sky form like to complete the looks, you see I love drawing Pokémon and obviously legendaries because they were first, later came Pokémon, after that humans and finally _us_ and I mean us by us the morphs. So as I said I draw mons and legends and stick the up in my wall because I kind of admire some species and almost all of the legends… and it's also a hobby that keep me occupied most time.

_Third person pov_

As he turned his chair and went to hang on the wall the drawing a couple of red eyes were locked on him, nine cream tails swishing back and forth…

'' it's a very impressive collection you've made yourself sweetie'' Nate turned around to see none other than his mother observing him, he took a couple steps back and admired his own art piece in his wall, he had made lots of drawing of Pokémons, both legendaries and mortals in various forms: columns, triangles, horizontal lines all symbolizing either trios duets or evolutionary lines, so far he had come up with all legendaries and most of the mons he liked the most.

''well you know it's been keeping me occupied and away from my pc'' he said with a tone of pride on his voice.

'' yeah I know and I'm very happy… Nate?'' she asked looking a bit worried.

'' yeah? ''

'' how are you doing on school'' she asked with concern.

'' what you mean mom, you already know my marks'' he was totally confused right now.

'' I don't mean that… how are you doing with the other kids'' her expression showed that she was really worried about this but now it was turn for his to change.

_Sigh '' _as usual they still bother me when they get the chance… but you know I don't care about them'' he said monotone.

''I know… I just wish you didn't have to go through this'' she said her face showing how upset she was.

'' hey'' he said will looking her directly at her eyes '' you know I don't care, don't beat yourself on it, it's not your fault, neither dad's, you know very well that I'm happy the way I am and that I would never change this for nothing in the world'' he said while hugging her fox like form both nine and six tails swishing back and forth with comfort.

''okaaay I guess it's alright'' she said while leaving through the door'' don't go to bed too late'' she said while walking through the hall.

'' don't worry I won't ''

And as it was said it happened soon Nate was on his bed with his pj's already.

_The next day_

It had been two of the four morning hours which meant break time, Nate was sitting on his favorite spot, a balcony near the school where he could observe everything, from the entrance. Of the school all over the fields to play to the building's doors there he could see lots of kids and Pokémon as well, you see he wasn't very keen to be near anyone, he just didn't felt comfortable around any other kid, though with Pokémon it was a whole new story, being a morph he could hear what they said and understand them, though he had to be careful and to speak to them telepathically so he wouldn't blow his cover, being a vulpix almost ninetales morph it wasn't very hard for him, you see evolution worked different for pokemorphs , the actually evolved by age and for him it was almost time to evolve so he was developing some of his psychic powers so he was very happy.

And so five and half more hours went by, 4 of classes and 1 and half of mid day break and it was time for afternoon break, that fateful moment was approaching

_Nate's pov_

It had been a very calm day all in all, some kids calling me freak and some saying I was gay because a never did anything ever with other boys like if I was interested in other boys, _ sigh _ I guess things are the way they should be though suddenly I hear some commotion.

I see a little growlithe running in my direction, it looked really scared, hmph I wonder what scared him so much… well I guess I didn't have to search for too long, right behind it there was a kid yelling at it, I knew that kid very well, he was one of the kids that usually bothered me, who had a starraptor his father bought him and he believed himself the best for having an evolved Pokémon , right now he was chasing the poor pup who came darting behind me looking for protection.

'' move away _freak_ I'm in no mood for you'' he said with his usual arrogant tone.

''what is your problem now _chase_'' I said with the same tone.

''that little shit ate my food, move out so I can teach him a lesson'' he ordered to me, I turned my head and asked him telepathically.

'Is he saying the truth?' he looked at me unsure and answered me.

'yes, I asked him for some and he just insulted me and pushed me into a mud puddle, so I decided to take it'' he said with a tone so weak I could see the regret and fear in his, fear to this other kid, fear that I would let him down over there, so I decide to take action.

'Don't worry, I won't let him hurt, though you think you can fight?' ''yes'' he answered me with a tone of confidence.

'What moves you know?' '' I know tackle, ember, smokescreen, quick attack and I can hold little flamethrowers '' he said not sounding very sure of himself.

'Don't worry, that'll be more than enough' I said sure that we could win.

'' I don't think so chase'' I said looking directly to his eyes, though I bet he couldn't see mines given I was wearing my black hood over my head

'' oh and why would that be'' he said with that smug tone of his

'' I'm not going to let you hurt him'' I said, defiant as always

'' and how are you going to do so''

'' let's make a deal, we have a battle, I win you let him alone…''

''and if I win'' he interrupted me

'' if you win… I won't get in your way'' I said trying to calm myself

'' ha I accept, and I recommend you to step away'' he said

'' and why would that be?''

'' because you don't have a single mon, so the battle is over before the beginning''

'' you so sure'' I said pointing down to the little growlithe who had taken a few steps in front of me

He growled at me '' fine be it that way , that little shit will never be able to take down my awesome starraptor'' I wasn't happy at all that he called him that way, but I wasn't going to let it reach my temper.

'' so rules simple, faint loose'' I said '' fine by me, this way I'll save getting my hands dirty'' he said with a tone that disgusted me.

He gave the first command telling his starraptor to take flight and use aerial ace, I countered with smokescreen and then took profit of starraptor's confusion to fire some embers at it, it hit him directly and square in the jaw, that must have done some damage because incredibly it made it flinch, so I took the opportunity to throw a flamethrower , as long as growlithe could, it wasn't very long but men it burned hot and it was enough to take it from the sky to a level between 1 to 2 foots in the air and so I took the chance, growlithe made a smokescreen, the bait was set, soon chase ordered his mon to throw a gust attack to the smokescreen to dissipate it… they fell for it, once the attack hit there was nothing inside the smoke, then out of nowhere growlithe came ramming with full speed of quick attack into starraptor's back and the used bit on it, that gave us some time and while starraptor was recovering I ordered an incredibly executed flamethrower, and they took bait hook and sinker, the trap worked , and apparently that combo was more than enough because soon starraptor fainted and Chase begun ranting on how it was impossible and what a shit growlithe was, I couldn't care less, I just knew growlithe was safe and so he got away.

Another two hours went away and school finished, thought trouble was just arriving, I was walking away from the school when I saw it… there you could see Chase and in that exactly moment he had delivered a powerful kick to the same growlithe on the stomach… that's…IT…

_Change third person pov_

Just a split of a second… that was all it took him to be right at his side, nut he wasn't the same, it wasn't the loving boy who loved life and cared about others, it was a monster who had just been unchained and as the bully had done he kicked him in the middle of the stomach with enough strength to throw the kid 2 foots away from the poor pup that was lying in pain, if one could look at the boy that had delivered the kick on the face 20 seconds ago and now no one would be able to recognize him, his face was different, red eyes and mussel could be seen, sharp white fangs coming out of it; a figure covered in a black hood with six orange tails coming out of it was standing in front of the downed kid that was recovering from the initial impact, once it got up it noticed the figure staring t it , slow heavy breathing could be heard and a deep low growl as well , the figure lunged towards the kid and kicked him once again in the stomach…

''Ack'' _pant…pant…_''wh-what do you wa…'' another kick was delivered, pain could be seen on his expression '' what do you want'' he said in a mixture of pain and fear… nothing… the figure did not answer it just stared at him and let out another growl, the air the space itself was hanging dread in it…

''what do I want?...hmmm.. I'll tell you what I want… I want _you_... I want_ you_ to know what it feels like, what it feels like to be hurt constantly, all that pain that you have served to others to that poor growlithe, to _me _on 4 years, I will make _you_ feel it in 4 seconds… the kid had a face of dread and despair, he prepared for a burst of pain that never came, instead there was an ear piercing howl of pain and there , there standing was Nate ,hood and cloak out and with along drop of blood going from his head to the end of his vulpine mussel, on the floor a sharp rock that had been throwed at him and on the distance some other kids with more rocks and wood sticks coming towards his direction…

_Nate's pov_

I...I don't know what happened…I just remember seeing Chase kicking that poor growlithe and now I just stand here with chase on the floor in scared and some other kids coming towards me and I feel… blood, I touch my left side of my face and I can see blood on my hand… 'what happened…I…I need to get out of here' I just looked with fear to the kids that were coming at me and I…I just started running I didn't know where I was going I just run and run until I couldn't stand it anymore I… I had been seen…they had seen me as I am… they know it… what have I done? …I… I need to go home… I need mom…but I'm too tired to run back home… well I could always try and teleport back home, I know haven't done it too many time but I need to focus…

Some seconds later I feel the energy, my psychic energy starts to envelope me as I feel how my body moves in space as I concentrate in my house… and soon I'm back home…

_Change third person pov 1 minute ago_

Rose had been making home chores as she always did, she couldn't act like Nate's mother in public but she did act like a house wife because there nobody would ever bother her, plus it could be seen as a Pokémon who helped in the house just like many others, this day had gone smoothly, Malcolm (Nate's dad) had come on mid day for lunch and she had the whole house clean and tidy, everything was perfect except for one thing, she was feeling a weird but familiar presence in the house, to be more precise in Nate's room , carefully and slowly she went towards the room and once she entered she saw a portal of energy arriving, she new someone was teleporting there but she wondered... 'Who would come here at this hour?', her answer came very soon, though it brought many other questions and worries; in the middle of the room was sitting down with his legs crossed none other than Nate , he was facing the other way of Rose, and she could feel something was really wrong, she turned slowly around Nate through his left side and what she saw almost broke her sanity, there was sitting her son with a cut that went from the middle of his head to his eyebrow and he was sobbing and had an exprecion in his face of pure terror…''Nate?...'' nothing ''Nate?…'' still no answer, she decided to take it more directly and so she got to his eye level and embraced him the way she could he just started crying and sobbed for some time , once he came to a stop Rose came to eye level and had just one question in mind '' Nate?... what happened sweetie'' she said with the kindest and most calm voice she could muster , on the inside she was burning with fear worry and rage for whoever did this to her son,''…I…I… they... they saw me...'' he said, one could se he was really perturbed and distraught.

''what do you mean honey'' ''they saw me… they saw my tails…a-and my fur'' Rose's face changed one of question to one of realisation'' Nate… what happened? Why did you showed yourself?'' '' I-I don't know I just remember that when I came out of the school when I saw a guy, Chase, he is one of the kids that usually bothers me…and…and he just kicked a little Growlithe and I… I just don't know what happened , all I know is that the moment later I am standing over Chase who had a look of terror and some kids yelling at me and throwing me rocks…I-I don't know what to do…'' and with that said he broke into her shoulder, he couldn't stop whether he wanted or not.

Several hours had passed when Malcolm arrived into the house, in the meantime Rose had inspected into Nate's mind and saw what happened, what Nate didn't know she deduced it easily with her psy powers, soon came time to confront the problem, Nate couldn't stay in the school any longer and so they came to a conclusion, they talked with the directive comité of the school and the conclusion was that he would study in his house for the rest of the year and then he would give an exam for each class, after all that was the last trimester.

At the beginning Nate didn't understood how it was possible but he kept along and did so, and 3 months went away easily, once the tests came back Malcolm and Rose where relieved that Nate had passed with flying colors and was allowed to pas to next year, thought the incognita remained, what where they going to do? Nate had been discovered and soon word spread of him being a pokemorph and he couldn't return over that school.

At the moment Nate was at his room just lying in his bed, it was a hot spring day or in fact night, he was lying without his shirt, chest exposed and had just some pants on, no shoes, while he wasn't exactly ripped he was very well built and his fur was shining on the moon light (pun not intended) he was just thinking on that same question, what now? He did not know what his parents would do with his education, would they bring another professor so that he would study in home or would they search yet another school; it hadn't been the first time Nate had changed school for being discovered, so far that one had been his third… well whatever their decision was he knew they would chose the best for him.

Meanwhile downstairs Malcolm and Rose where both with the same problem in hands trying to deal with it while suddenly the front door bell ringed, they looked at each other with question in their faces, none was expecting someone and Malcolm went to open, to his surprise there on the front door where standing a man a lucario and a girl, about Nate's age, Malcolm was surprised to see none other than his old friend and rival Maximilian on his front door along with Leila his closest partner and what he assumed was their daughter…possibly, he was in that situation and they were very alike so he wasn't surprised.

''well, well what do we have here…Max! long time no se'' ''ha, Malcolm, how have you been!'' the two friends greeted each other and then the family entered to be greeted by Rose who was happy to see her old fighting rival once again, once greetings where done Rose went flying upstairs to find Nate while the two boys started catching up, suddenly a very loud thud came to be after a groan and some dragging noise, soon came and over exited Rose followed by a half wake half sleep Nate rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breath, though that lasted until he noticed three pairs of unknown eyes and he hid under his mother 'mom wth?! There's people in here I can't appear like this, I'm still in my morph form and I'm without a shirt' 'oh don't worry sweetie they aren't going to say anything, look closer to them and tell me what you see', Nate did as told and then realized that in front of him there was a lucario and a girl, even an idiot could see that the lucario was her mother, so he relaxed a bit and came from behind his mother.

Soon nate caught up with the rest of his family and understood the situation, he became friends with the girl whose name was Luna and she was a lucario morph (kind of late to say It I know but well, just for any doubts), soon it was time for the teens to go their way to Nate's room (just to talk no funny stuff yet, I said it on the beginning) ,and so the adults started talking of their lives and how they went had gone their separate ways and other things until it came the theme of what where they doing there.

'' well, as I told you we just came back from Unova because we wanted to come here at sinnho and we were searching a place to move to and we found that the house next door was on sale and we took it, the buyer told us about the people on the vicinity and when I heard your name well I just couldn't contain'' explained Maximilian who had a grin from cheek to cheek.

''well it sure is good to have you here Max but what about Luna, are you two planning on sending her to a school?''

'' well yes, why?''

'' well if you don't mind me asking, which one?''

''well we were recommended by our old school to one here on sinnho, though why the interest? ''

''Well four months ago Nate had a problem in his school and he was discovered so we had to make him have home school until he approved the year''

Both Leila and Max had surprise in their faces

'' wait you mean he was in a human school?'' asked Luna

''well yes, he was'' retorted Rose with a hint of confusion in her tone and face

''so you don't know about the morphs school?'' asked Max

''morphs school?!'' asked both Malcolm and Rose in unison

'' yeah there's a school here in sinnoh, it's on the forest between hearthome and pastoria city the entrance is near the river around the hiker's house, then it's straight of the path without trees about a mile deep'' answered Luna

Both Rose and Malcolm where looking at each other with a look that said 'oh you totally now he IS going there'

So the night went smoothly after that, the talked for about 2 to 3 more hours and then the Reese left (AN: just investigated and apparently it's a true family name thought I am going to ignore it , if somebody has a problem with it I'll just erase it, just tell me).

_Time jump 1month_

It had been a whole month and vacations where in their exact middle so it just meant one thing… Nate's birthday… yup today was his birthday number 15 though it wasn't just a simple birthday or a birthday like any other, this one was special, you see pokemorphs evolve as well as Pokémon do but just that morphs evolve with age and as you know there's some Pokémon that just evolve once like growlithes or vulpix and for those that evolve just once 15 is the time for their evolution, though right now Nate is still a vulpix.

_Nate's pov_

I woke up with a loud groan, guess what I just fell from my bed…again… beautiful wakeup call I got myself, I better go get some breakfast I'm hungry, I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to be greeted with guess what… darkness, yup just plain and pure darkness…god damn it dad why couldn't you take another moment to cut electricity, considering the curtains are always low on mornings, okay I'll just find a lighter and hey wait … is light even down? Humph I wonder, just in case I try it out and it worked…

_Third person pov_

As Nate turned on the lights two persons jumped saying ''surprise''(AN: in the background there was a black man saying mother fucker) in a sing song tone as it is usual and Nate tripped with a can and fell over the floor ( AN: probably because of the black man) once he got up he could see the whole kitchen was decorated and that there was a cake in the middle of the table, then it dawned on him that he had forgotten about his own birth day, and after face palming he thanked his parents, ate and celebrated with them.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that it was time to open his presents, there weren't many , in fact just 2 envelopes, but Nate didn't care , he didn't want anything really and was just happy to be with his family.

''well sweetie open them up'' Rose said very exited.

Nate opened the first one and inside there were 1000 dollar! (AN: yeheaaa sweet you just got to love money, na I'm just kidding, though he will use those later on) his jaw just felt to the ground, went flying to the moon and returned back to his face ''wh-what?!... dad you serious?!''

''yes, why not, after all you are just growing up and we didn't know what to buy you really so what better than letting you decide?''

'' that's so awesome, thank you so much'' he said while embracing both of them.

''why don't you open the other one honey'' said Rose eager for the second present

''okay '' and as said, Nate went and opened the second envelope, inside there was a bent letter, Nate unbent it and started reading

'' congratulations, the directive comité would like to announce that formally your son/daughter (seriously?) Nate Dark has been accepted in the pokemorph academy… WHAT?!''

_Ohhh cliffhanger , well hope you guys like it, please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think, I'll try to at least bring a chapter all weeks, if not be patient I'm in my third trimester and in trouble so I might not be able to upload so fast so please bare with me SD out, btw to those who didn't understood the thing of the black dude, it was an inwards joke of mine, i guess it didn't go as i thought it would though i'll leave it for my entertain, if you don't get it, just ignore it_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ladies and gents I'm back I'm truly sorry for not updating before, please don't hurt mee (tie: muahahaha), well now, normally my chapters are pretty long but this one will be a sort of introductory chapter and will be shorter than the others will be, please don't get angry, I promise longer chapters and this one is very important to chain some future events , I've noticed myself that I do a lot of pov changes, tell me what you think, so on with the story, oh and I recommend that you listen to: nervo like home, it's the first video in YouTube**

_**Chapter 2**_

**I'm going to school?!**

Shade was had been staring said letter for what seemed already 4 minutes… ok I guess he couldn't believe it

_Change to Nate's pov_

W…T…F?! Am I looking at what I think I'm looking, just to be sure I pinched my arm… ouch, okay I'm not dreaming

''dad… I-I… how?'' I said not believing what was in my hands

''well son we now it's been some hard years and we've always wanted for you to go somewhere where you could finish your studies without being scared of being discovered and the night max and his family came…''

'' Leila and max told us about this school where Luna is going to go this year, so we thought you deserved it'' mom finished

''w-wow…I don't know what to say… thank you so much!'' I was so happy

''well then, we are happy but the surprise doesn't end there'' my father said flashing a toothy grin, it must be because of my dumfounded face

''uh… there's more?!''

''of course'' said my father flashing six tickets, four where traveling tickets for an airplane going out on a week to unova… WHAT, there for unova! ... Hell yea, it's the freaking capital of electro and dubstep in this world, fuck yea and even better there at unova nobody discriminates pokemorphs …but wait… there's two tickets more… I inspect them closely and… NO…FREAKING…WAY… there for the freaking ultra music festival of unova!... and it even falls exactly for our stay at unova… ''whooooo hoooooooo Dad I LOVE YOU'' I give him a ribs crushing hug and don't let him go until I'm tired

'' I I don't know how to thank you dad…and mom'' I was so astonished

'' we just hope you enjoy it… also if you didn't notice the extra tickets are for Luna, she'll be accompanying us''

O.O well… I wasn't expecting THAT ''she's coming?''

''yes sweetie, she also loves a lot electro music like you'' answered mom happily

O.0 WHAT…THE…F#€K! she likes electro as well =?!...well these are going to be some interesting vacations

_Time jump 3 weeks_

Okay, so It's been three wild and crazy weeks, who could imagine Luna was so crazy and partier to know that she would take her shirt of… oh come on, you calling me pervert, she took her shirt and started dancing while standing in the crowds hands like it was the floor, you can't tell me you wouldn't be like me in this kind of situation…well anyways there where lot's of electro famous like: avicii, knife party, nervo,nero,nicky romero, revolvr, tiesto, alesso, hardwell, fenix pawl, sander van doorn and a freaking loot more so yea… three wild and crazy weeks of pure music, oh yea it lasted the three whole weeks, thank Arceus my parents didn't came with us

Right now we are back at home, Luna is already at her house, and I enter my room and guess what I found… mniaaaaa… school books, mom took the freedom of buying all of my text and story books for the year, god dammit, okay I guess I'm not saving myself from school then, well then I guess it'll be a good experience, going to school with other morphs, spending day to day with them and meeting more morphs that live here in sinnho, I guess school doesn't sound so bad, what's more , mom bought me a couple of new skull candy headphones for my iPod, she knows how good music is for my temper and other problems and encourages me to listen as much music as possible.

_Time lapse 2 weeks, third person pov_

It was morning; some wild starly flew nearby the Dark's residence and were chirping, the first soul to wake up, as most morning was Rose, she had been up 20 minutes earlier than usual because this was a great day for her and her family, it was Nate's first day in the poke morph school and she was very exited et she couldn't shake this feeling of… anxiousness, she felt like something was going to miss to her, it was Nate, but she knew better and just tried to shrug it off, Nate was growing and she couldn't keep him in the house forever, she had prepared Oran berries pancakes and took some mil out of the fridge and let everything ready, soon there was a loud thud followed by a groan and some cursing ''nice wakeup call I've made myself… I need a bigger bed'' Rose couldn't help but giggle at this, soon Nate was dressed and eating breakfast, he was wearing his usual white shirt with black jeans and black white shoes, his open black hoodie resting on the coats hanger.

_Change to Nate's pov_

It was 7:50, school opened at 8 and classes begin at 8:15 Nate was walking in the south are of route 212 he was trying to remember what his father said

_Flashback_

''remember Nate, Max said that the school is situated on the forest between hearthome and pastoria, the entrance is on the south area of route 212, it's the little river that is located at the hiker's house , from there it's a mile long more or less, you think you can remember it?''

_End of flash back third person pov_

Well, the river was right ahead, Nate just had to turn to his left, even though he was going to a safe place , he was wearing his big black hood, it had a ''cape'' (AN: I say cape for lack of better words, it's like a hood and a fabric that falls all around him and covers his whole body) and looked like an old story that was the reason that nobody went towards the forest through the river, a story of a ghost of some sort, once Nate got into the path it took him about 5 minutes to reach the gates of the school… men it looked awesome

_Change to Nate's pov_

Ho….ly… shieet, this place is huuuuuuge, men I can't believe I'm truly here, I can already feel like home, I can see some grass, fire and bug types lying around and some other types walking around, this place is beautiful, there's flowers, trees, even berries trees, from Oran to aspear, men I love already this place, now that I think about it, I'm still with my cape, I should take it.

I stepped inside and I was greeted with an amassing view, wow, there where shit tons of morphs all around, I could see from little charmanders to big zoroarks all around, walking and doing normal stuff like any student would do, it was like being at home, I just can't believe I've missed this 14 years of my life, though right now it's not the time to admire the view, I have a place to go… the principal's office… I wonder why the principal asked my parents for me to visit him/her, I don't even know its gender, men I feel so nervous now standing at the door, I knocked …

''come in'' said a feminine voice, okay at least it's a she… so I entered and I was greeted with a face I was never ever fucking expecting to see…

''auntie?!''I was fucking astonished to say the least, there sitting on the principal's chair

'' well, well if it isn't my favorite nephew'' she said with chirp voice, was she expecting me to come here? , she just came and hugged me, I can't say I'm too comfortable with the position I'm in right now, any guy would but not me, even more because I have her breasts in middle of my face and I almost can't breathe… dude she's my aunt I can't and never will think about that way about my family, wait if she's the principal then it means… hawk is here! Yeaaaah, men hawk is awesome, he is the most cool cousin you can imagine, we always used to play together and always did awesome things like tricks with fire, mountain climbing without ropes and even we did once an awesome tree house, those where the good old times; I guess I should explain, Ember isn't really my aunt, not by blood at least, she and my mother used to be the best friends and became inseparable, they always claimed to be sisters so at the end Ember her mate and their children became part of our little family, though I thought they were at hoen , so yeah it's a big surprise to see her here as the principal.

''um… auntie you're choking me'' I don't know if it was a miracle , if she's got very good hearing or if I used my psy powers but apparently she heard me and let go

''I'm sorry Nate, I'm just so happy to see you, when Rose called I was just so happy to have you here I wanted to see you again'' she chirped happily to me

''I'm happy to see you too, but um what are you doing here, weren't you at hoen with hawk and Uncle Stan?''

'' oh yeah, but that was 3 years ago, after that I was offered this job and I took it, I'm so sorry we never told anything to you, when we left we lost contact and we didn't knew you were here at sinnho'' she said glumly

'' don't worry auntie, I'm just happy to be here'' I tried to cheer her up

''oh yea, Nate , have this, it's your clases time and your locker number with your code , if you want you can change it, it's already 8:05 so you should get going , in 10 minutes starts your first class, you don't want to be late do you?'' she said encouraging me to go

'' yeah sure I'll leave, it was a pleasure to see you…um btw auntie?...''I was a bit curious

''yes?''

''is hawk here?''

''oh no he is with Stan at jhoto, they are due to arrive today but he won't be able to have classes today, I'm sorry, though don't worry I'll let him know that you'll be with him''

''okay, thanks''

So I left the office and started to walk to my first class, first thought I passed by my locker, number 212…hmp there's nobody in this corridor, how strange, well anyways I just left all of my stuff except for a note book and my pencil case, better hurry, class 145 I better not be late for my first…

_Third person pov_

Nate had just left his locker when he bumped into a girl and accidentally threw her books on the floor, he immediately crouched and started grabbing her books until their hands met in the last one, her hand was blue furred and had a spike…wait, a spike? Nate lifted his head to be met with no other than Luna, and she was blushing furiously

''Luna?'' he asked, her face changed one from embarrassment to one of confusion, though her blush was still there

''uh… do I know you?'' she asked really confused

'' yeah it's me ,Nate'' he answered

Her face was one of shock and even more embarrassment

'' Nate? Wh-what but how?''

''well during vacations it was my birthday number 15 so… I guess you can figure it out''

''wait but… your fur is… silver, shouldn't it be cream colored?''

'' well I'm a shiny, don't you remember that when I was a vulpix my fur was a yellow instead of the usual brick red?''

''ohhhhh… I just feel so dumb right now'' she was blushing so hard I think she might explode from embarrassment

''I'm sorry I bumped into you''

''don't worry, it's alright, hey where are you headed?''

''I'm supposed to be at class 145, English lesson''

''oh wow I guess we are in the same class then''

''really, that's great''

'' yeah, we should probably go now it's going to be late''

''yeah''

'' hey Nate…''

''hmm?''

''what locker did they give o you?''

''212, why'' her face changed to one of pure shock and… embarrassment again?

''um, is something wrong?''

''Nate, do you know what kind of locker is that one?''

''uh, no?''

'' it's one of the VIP lockers'' she said

''VIP lockers?''

''yeah, they are called that way because over that corridor all of the lockers are assigned to girls, except for four, 202,212,222 and 232 , actually, I've got 213 so I guess we'll be next to each other'' I can't be sure of how much I registered but, all I know is that I'm going to be surrounded by girls… I actually don't know if it is good or bad. 0_0

by the time Luna finished explaining Nate they reached the class…

_Change to Nate's pov_

Luna extended her hand towards the door knob and I immediately got extremely nervous and my first reaction was to get my black hood on, just to conceal my face and I don't know why but for pure instinct I guess I hid my tails, the door opened and we saw our first teacher, she was a serperior morph , if you want to know why 'she' it's pretty easy to tell, mostly because of the enormous busty breasts that menace to reach E cups so yea, it's defiantly she, thought I didn't stare almost a second, I turned just slightly to take a peek to the classroom, men I just got even more nervous , the class was almost full and there were lots of people in the room I counted 21 without Luna and me, and if you count my cousin it makes at least 24, I could tell about some facts of the class just by the split of second I had to watch it , there were five lines by five; I could see the basic social divisions, the first line was the smart guys of the class , a gardevoir, alakasam, mismagius, medicham, and an espeon , on the second and third line I couldn't find anything in special except for three free seats ,on the fourth I found that it was the line of the muscle heads, and in the final line guess who, the popular girls, obviously the auto proclaimed most beautiful girls of the class, I could see in the middle of the last line a loppuny who had written all over her face look at me, at her right a houndoom morph, I got to admit it that one looked hot, big boobs son big boobs, after that to her left a milotic morph on the right corner a roserade morph and finally on the left corner a luxray morph, that was all I could notice in a split of second before the teacher asked us our names, Luna just said hers and I went and I said barely audibly my name thought the teacher somehow heard it and I think she understood why I talked so quietly and just sat down waiting for somebody else, having my hood on I turned around and looked that on the third line there where two free seats, and one at the fourth line with the muscle heads which I suppose must be Hawks, he's always been very athletic and sports like kind of guy so yea he's pretty much ensured to be over there, Luna took the seat that was exactly in the middle of the third line which was exactly the middle of the class, I saw that there was another seat in the middle line next to the window and I took it, soon arrived an ampharos morph that excused herself and took the seat at the second line, after that the teacher presented herself, her name was Serena mason, after she gave us our subjects an themes of the year and started presenting herself and how we were going to work during the year I lost track and I started studying the rest of the class:

On the fourth line there were right behind me hawks free seat, to the right in line a machamp, blastoise, ursaring and tyranitar who was looking intently to that loppuny's breasts, obviously said loppuny totally ignoring him, after that there was the third line, mine, to my right there was a gabite morph, we started talking a bit and I found out his name was Sander, to his right was Luna, to her right a zoroark morph, whose name is Sarah and at the end of our line was a metang morph named Zane; on the second line there were right in front of me a zangoose morph, Sander told me her name was Lilith, to her right an absol whose name was Abby, next to her , Melina, her best friend a mightyena morph, to her right a salamence morph, his name apparently was Salem nad finally a swampert morph whose name was Samantha.

First two hours went uneventful, after English with Mrs. Mason we had health and biology with Mrs. Belle and soon our first break came, when we came out we were talking with Sander , he's from here , apparently this school has existed for 30 years now, he's been coming here since ever and well he pretty much knows the class, the loppuny's name is Melody, the houndoom Heina , Milotic Sapphire ,roserade Violet and Luxray Lena, they've been the popular girls since ever he says that it's just a matter of time before Melody tries something with me since I'm the new guy of the school

''btw dude you haven't told me what kind of morph you are'' he said while we were walking towards a tree

'' sorry, I'm a ninetales''

''hmm… hey if you don't mind me asking… why do you have your hood all the time?'' He asked me with curiosity

''well it's just that… um…'' I was feeling very uncomfortable with the subject

''what? You know nobody is going to say anything or at least I won't, you can tell me''

''well I'm a shiny'' I said looking down

''and?'' he said like it was something normal as the sun that rises everyday

''wait you mean you don't care?''

''why would I, it makes you special but other than that it's not something to be ashamed of, it's like with humans skin colors'' he said like he was just talking about the weather

''wow… I never thought about it like that'' it really impressed me how good he took it , we reached a tree and layed down in its shadow, normally any fire type would love to be in the sun, I prefer shadows though right now I'm feeling this itch again… great I guess it's time for it, I got up and left a confused Sander lying there, I just dismissed him with a hand shake, soon I found myself in some trees jumping from one to the other one like in a race, just jumping from branch to branch and eventually landing on the floor and running, I transformed in my ninetales form and started running as fast as I could, feeling the breeze and the random grass flying through my fur, moments like these calm me so much… sigh, it's a shame I have to cut this moment , soon I emerge from the trees near Sander and I retake my morph form though I'm still concealed

''men you look awesome in your poke form''

''thanks'' thankfully he couldn't see my face, I was blushing

Soon the belle ringed and we entered without knowing what awaited us


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter ,I know that I've been lately neglectful with this story and I'm sorry, I know this story is very new and that I'm barely beginning it but I would like that more people would review it, I've seen the stats of the story and I can see that shit tons of people read my story but I've got like 4 reviews and I feel like not too much people is interested in my story so it would really help me to have some reviews and to know what you guys think about it and if there's anything you guys think that I might improve so please read and review , so as always on with the chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Troubles, troubles … and OH! Troubles! **

We got into the school after the bell rang, we were walking down the hall with Sander when we reached the V.I.P hall, he looked at me and said

''hey by any causality, is your locker over here?''

''yeah, it's number 212, yours?

''mine's 202 the one above yours, hehe I guess we'll be sharing more than I thought'' he said amused about our situation

''hey, you know who's at 202 and 232?''

''oh yeah, its Salem and Zane'' he said while we were walking down the corridor, impressively there was no girl in sight

''really, wow well that's convenient, guess you're going to enjoy having this locker aint ya'' I said while cocking an eyebrow and giving him that look of 'I see what you did there'

''not really, you know it might be the V.I.P lockers and all but girls here are really a pain in the ass and very aggressive as well'' he said while shuddering

o-o

Okaaaaaaay what the fuck?

''why you say that?''

''well I don't know how much you know about this but to all of the guys that have been in these four lockers all of the girls mark the as either perverts because we are in the middle of all of them or either as preys''

''preys?''

''mhhm, it has double sense, either abuse preys, they bother you hole day and even more the populars, some even tend to punch and well the other sense…'' he trailed of while we reached our lockers

''what about the other sense?'' I was really curious

He looked at me with a paled face and a look of dread

'' well if you really want to know, sigh, some of the guys that where here before us didn't leave the lockers because of the things that I said before…

It wouldn't be the first time a guy is raped in this hall''

O_o W…T…F!

''wait… you mean some girls…''

''raped some of the guys that had the V.I.P lockers, yes'' he was looking at me with fear

'' I just hope that this year girls aren't as aggressive as last year, it was… I was just terrible'' he said showing pure fear and disgust

'' um… what happened last year?'' he looked at me with eyes that said ''please, you don't want to know' but I kept my stare firm

''sigh, if you really want to know, a friend of mine, one year older, he told me that… well that it happened too fast ,the four guys where just taking their stuff, they closed their lockers and when they turned there was a wall of girls, at least 3 lines of 10 girls each line, 4 psy types advanced and they restrained them, one of them was an umbreon and freed himself, he was confused but understood that they were in danger, a night pulse and the psy types fell and they where free , they turned around to escape but where hit by some other girls… they were surrounded, my friend said that it went for hours and they didn't stopped until they were all finished, he was the umbreon… they were all predicted pelvic fractures, they are still recovering from what happened till this day'' he said with dread in his voice and face, meanwhile we were going through the hallway towards our next class I think my face must have been in very bad shape because when we passed near Luna she was surprised and kind of worried, I told her I was fine and that she didn't need to worry, she did have something to worry about but not more than me.

We continued with classes two more hours we had art with miss summers, she's a smeargle morph and with miss Anderson we had literature, honestly I felt very weird during those classes, like there was something that wasn't right, that ominous feeling when you know for sure that something is dangerous or that there's something wrong yet you don't know what it is, maybe my psy telling me something , I don't know, all I know is that those were the two most uncomfortable hours of my life though one I could spend it with music thankfully, maybe it was because I was without my hood, I decided to not keep myself hidden anymore, after all this is a pokemorph school, I shouldn't be afraid because of that ,after that we had lunch break, I got to know Salem and Zane a lot in one hour and half, I found we all have shit tons of things in common, mainly we all like sports, he I guess I found with who I'm sharing team, we all like electro music thought not all of them like dubstep, just Sander, I also realized that I feel very safe and comfortable when I'm around them, guess they are people I want to be around, once mid break finished it was time for our final two hours and the best if I have to say so, SPOOOOORTS WOOOOOHOOOOO its time to really own it.

Once we reached class we encountered with our sports professor, he was a charizard morph, he was tall very muscular and had a very intimidating tone, typical man that wants to look tough and aggressive, nonetheless he gave us the typical speech that he is going to make us come out of his class broken in half if it means that we pass, I like him already

''well since today's our first day I say we make it fun for you, and me of course…'' everybody had a confused face except for Sander, wonder why?

''so today, we are doing fighting matches'' at that sentence I found myself surrounded by different reactions, the muscle head troupe all yelled in happiness, duuuh, I could sense that the popular league was complaining about getting tired and having to be in front of someone who's sweated, me and my group we were all smiling inwardly and had a blank expression

There was a screen in the gym and there pairings were made for the tournament of today, once pairings were made I found that Zane and Sander were against each other, Luna was against Lena Salem was in for Mike, Abby and Melina were paired and Sam and Sara against, and finally me against Ulysses the ursaring… oh to hell with this and subtlety, this fucker is going down.

'' well for our first match we have Ulysses vs. the newcomer Nathan'' said the professor, I looked around and found my opponent with a toothy grin looking at me, I just went towards the arena and waited

''for today's matches its allowed powers and any fighting style you know'' said our teacher

''now begin''

(AN: for this part of the fic I would recommend to listen either knife party lrad or knife party power glove, search them on you tube, they're epic and I believe they will suit perfectly for this scene)

With that said I looked at my opponent and focused , he's a normal type, weak against fighting but not especially strong against anything, he's most likely to fight with close physical fighting style, he this is piece of cake, I lounged at him fist and arms on fire, make this fucker think I'm coming for him, he just smirked and lounged at me, drop and slide through his legs, round flip and kick to his back knee, got him on the ground, jump and do a falling kick on the middle of his head, a spin kick and got him on the face and fled like a meter or two, he got up and looked mad, well then he's not concentrated and angry, let's finish this, bring the fire storm.

He lounged at me and I did the same, we were running at each other in mid space I jumped and felt myself change form, I landed on four paws, surrounded by blue flames, I used meteor rush and hit him square in the chest I landed a few meters away and threw at him a psy wave which hit him hard, considering the original shock of me transforming plus the air taken out of his lungs didn't allow him to think, time to finish him I change back and jump in the air, I focused all of my energy in front of me, in one big ring of energy that materialized in a ring of fire, I focused and launched it, it went straight, breaking the floor and leaving fire behind it all the way to Ulysses who didn't had time to even react because of the shock, he was hit full in by my igneous ring, once the smoke of the explosion cleared there laying in the ground was Ulysses unconscious, I could hear gasp of shock and three cheers from my friends, I was panting but none the less grinning, that fucker got cocky, two chansey morphs came and took Ulysses to the infirmary, I wonder how big it is, the guys came running

''well I'll be damned, that was impressive Nate''

''hehe, thanks''

I got up and headed towards the stage where most of the people was looking at me, I felt so proud of myself, chin up and head in the sky, next went Luna and Lena, the poor girl didn't stand a chance against Luna's aura spheres and lost, after that Abby and Melina, Zane and Sander, Zane won, Salem vs. Mike, Salem totally destroyed him with his flying type advantage and so on went the afternoon until it was the final match, me vs. Tyler, the guy took out everybody in his way either guy or girl , he defeated Sapphire in one shot even with his type disadvantage

''well this is today's last match Tyler vs. Nathan'' said the teacher for the little persons that were still at the gym because they weren't that hurt.

I stood in front of Tyler, his face was made of stone, he didn't show any emotion, okay if your going ot do it this way, then its time to go out in a flame of glory

Charge, I charged towards him fists engulfed of flames, he looked at me and run at me crossing his arms in front of his face, shit he's going to hit me full force, I launched a fireball in the floor and the explosion made me jump above him, then I spun in the air and threw the other fireball, I kept spinning in the air and my tails got on fire, soon fire was coming from me and spinning forming a fire tornado , then I directed to him and charged, he was too occupied with slowing down that he didn't saw it coming, It hit him in his back and soon I lifted him in the air and threw him to a wall , he hit hard though to my dismay he got up , he shook himself and got even more pumped, I got down from the tornado that dissipated, well if that doesn't work then I'm going to his pressure points, hey having so much time back at home with mom, she taught me some useful stuff, between those , a body's pressure points, run to him fist in flames again

''you really think that trick is going to work twice with me huh?'' he said almost sarcastically

I instead of jumping or dodging him I went straight towards him, he obviously did not expect that and received my fist directly on his ribs, after that chop to his neck double palm to his cheeks, jump above his head spin and falling kick to his neck in the middle of his medullar spine, he stumble a bit, then kick to his back knee and he fell, then it was a kick to his face and he fell to the ground, I was panting and very exhausted but very happy none the less, I looked to the professor who was looking at me with a '' well done son'' kind of look, after that to the crowd, they were all shocked to say none the less, the bell rang and we started heading outside of the gym when the guys came out of nowhere and tackled me and then started lifting me in the air cheering.

''okay okay I get you're happy, now let me go'' they got me on the floor

''dude, have you got any idea what this means, you just beat the class best fighter and leader of the muscle heads, it means you're stronger than them, well except for Hawk''

''hey it's no big deal, plus I don't think I can beat my cousin anyways''

They were all looking at me shocked at my answer

''what?''

'' you mean Hawk, the Hawk, the most strong of the two classes is your cousin?!''

''uh… yeah?'' I found no big deal

'' and you kept that all this time, men that's awesome''

Okay this is weird, anyways we reached our lockers and grabbed our stuff, I randomly checked the hallway and found that it was full of girls, just as I was told, some were talking , other where grabbing their things like we were but then I noticed a group of them giving us some stares, some of disgust and others of… I… um, I don't even know what kind of stare is that but I don't like it, I can feel my heart knocking into my chest, I'm feeling so nervous right now, I feel somebody touching my left arm and I turned to see Luna standing there, she was waiting with Sam Abby, Melina, Sarah and Jade.

''well who would have guessed things would turn out this way she said while opening her locker

''what you mean?''

''well you just won in the first tournament of sports this year, that by itself is a feat'' she said, I could hear some giggles form the other girls who were getting their stuff

''that's an understatement Luna'' said Abby from her place

'' I guess Sander must have given you our names but, I'm Abby, pleasure to meet you'' she said while extending me her hand, I shook it.

''this here is my best buddy Melina'' she smiled at me and I waved my hand

'' here this shy big blue scaly girl is Samantha'' she looked at me and blushed

''and this smart brains here is Jade'' she looked at me

'hi' she talked to me through telepathy 'it's a pleasure to meet you' 'same here' I answered her all through my mind

''well since introductions have been made, what about telling them about tonight huh Luna'' she said restraining her immense laughter Luna had a face of 'I'm going to fucking kill you'

''sigh, well yeah as this big mouthed idiot said, tonight my parents are going out and I've got the house all for myself until 4 am so I was going to make a little party, so what you say, want to come?''

Okaaay, I wasn't expecting this at all

'' what you say guys?'' I asked them

'' fine by me'' ''me too'' '' I'm in''

''so its agreed, I'll wait for you at 10 , don't be earlier than that or my parents will see you and I don't want that, oh and Nate and Zane, if there's any change of plans Jade will tell you ok?''

''kay, see you tonight'' with that said we left whit the guys while I could hear a fit of laughter behind us

''OMG I can't believe you actually got him to come tonight'' I could hear Abby

Once we came out of the school a thought came into my mind

'' hey guys now that I think about it you guys don't know where Luna's house is at''

They all looked at me and nodded

''well I was thinking, where do you guys live at?''

''well I live in solaceon'' said Sander

''and we live in Pastoria'' said Salem while pointing at Zane and himself

''what's your plan?''

''well, I say we all go on our separate ways , you guys grab your stuff and came back at home, we spend the afternoon at home and then we go to Luna's place , even If you guys want, you can stay to sleep, there's plenty room for all of us, what you say?''

''well I'm in, I really want to go to that party'' said Sander

Zane looked at Salem and the both nodded

''so after we get our stuff what?''

''come to hearthome, go to the cathedral and I'll be waiting in the door, from there we'll go to my house and well, Luna lives just next door''

They all looked at me with that weird face and then Salem and Zane left and we walked with Sander till we reached route 208 and there we parted ways hopefully it'll be enough time to convince my parents

I kept walking until I reached our hill; I guess nothing sais home sweet home like a chimney with smoke coming out of it.

I entered and I was surprised to see mom didn't tackled me, I walked a few steps until I entered the living room where mom was asleep on a cushion, wow, it's a first, anyways I walked up to her and slowly nudged her until she woke up.

''hmmm, Nate? ...what time is it?''She said suddenly

''its 4:15 in the afternoon mom'' she looked and me and immediately tackled me to the ground and started nursling my face with hers until I could push her away

''what was that about?''

''I m just so happy, I want you to tell me everything, did you see Ember, how were the teachers, I heard they just hire the best of the best, have you made any friends back at the school, are you with Luna in the same class…''

''MOM!''

''what?'' she was panting because of how much she started blurting

''please, first calm down okay?'' she just nodded and beckoned me to continue

'' second, yes I did see Ember, I can't believe she's the principal, the teachers very good, yes I am in the same class with Luna and YES I made some friends back at school'' I said trying to get mom to shut up

''now mom can I ask you something?'' she nodded

''is there any problem if I invite some of my friends to stay here during the afternoon and maybe to sleep'' I asked slowly and ended up closing one eye, I was scared of the answer

Mom kept staring at me at least 30 seconds until she made a window breaking squeal and started bouncing all around the house like puppy and saying ''my little son is making friends so faaaaast'' or'' he's growing so faaast'' and stuff like that groan, why nunu why?

So after my mother being so sassy and my infinite shame and regret I realized I have never really used telepathy, I think that I just need to think the one I want to talk to and to think what I have to say to him/her

Hmp, well I guess that if there's somebody I could try with, I would be Jade, great idea.

I started concentrating on jade, I could feel her presence nearby but also in my head and suddenly I hear her voice

'Nate?' 'Hey jade' 'um do you need something?' 'yeah, actually I do, it's the first time that I ever use telepathy and well I don't really know how I did for it to work' 'bwahahahahhah, hahahaha, oh god hahahahaha, I can't believe it' I could tell she was rolling , literally 'well thanks for laughing at a ninetales morph that just turned 15 two weeks ago and is just developing his psy powers' she stopped and I could feel something, as if I could see her feelings and I saw remorse and shame?, was I really looking at her feelings without really doing it on purpose

'I'm sorry, it just sounded like a joke, I didn't know' she said, I could tell she was regretting to have laughed like that its ok I over reacted myself, so about how to talk with others?' 'honestly it's pretty simple, you just think about who you want to talk, you think what you want to say and then imagine yourself entering that persons mind, that way yours will do so'-_-

'that simple?' 'U hu' facepalm

'okay thanks, say to Luna that we'll be coming for sure ok?' 'okay'

Well then, let's try this again.

I concentrated on Sander, felt myself enter in his mind

'Sander?' I could feel he was moving his head in confusion 'I'm in your head, think in what you want to tell me and I'll hear it' 'so you figured out how it works?' 'yeah sort of, Jade had to explain me' ' heh, you really need some help with your powers' 'yeah thanks, anyways, where are you?' 'I'm entering hearthome east I'm with the guys already' 'okay I'm heading out'

''mom, I'm going to search the guys''

''okay sweetie I'm making a cake so hurry up''

''okay and mom…''

''yes?''

''please don't embarrass me in front of my friends by showing old photos or talking about old stuff or embarrassing things about me please''

''okaaaay'' I can tell she WILL embarrass me but sigh that's life

I went outside of the house and looked with my mind to the cathedral and nearby I found an alley where to teleport, I sat down with my legs crossed and started channeling my psy powers from my chest to my hands and then I could feel it engulfing my form, I felt myself become lighter and heavy again ,I opened my eyes to find myself in the alley, I walked out and found the guys just arriving to the cathedral

''yo Sander, Zane, Salem over here'' I called for them, they turned their heads and came to me

''you guys got your stuff?'' they all nodded and then I remembered something

''well guys I was thinking, there's a long way to my house, what do you say…if we have some acrobatic fun while we go'' I said with a devilish grin while taking 4 incognito masks ( like the one of V in ''v for vendetta''), they looked at me with grins all over their faces

(AN: my recommendation listen to the song Toulouse by Nicky Romero for this part until the house)

We all put them up and suddenly I felt a need of a certain rush growing inside of me like I needed to let out something and soon I felt lose control of my body and did a back flip, I landed in a split and me and the guys started dancing with the flow of electro, we started doing pirouettes and flips all over the place, people looking at us with awe and envy, soon I don't know how but we grabbed some more incognito masks and started putting on people's faces and soon they started doing acrobatics and dancing in unison with us, soon we were an army of dancers, all marching , suddenly we regained control and took a run for it to my house.

We looked at each other for some 5 seconds until we burst into a fit of laughter and we didn't stop until we arrived home I opened the door and we were greeted by mom laying the cake she had just finished on the living room table, all of the guys eyes widened in delight and mom beckoned us to dig in, after that I showed the guys our little house and we went to my room where we spent the afternoon playing skylanders in my ps3 and lol (league of legends for those who don't know about it) in my pc and laptop until it was 9:30 pm.

'' okay guys who's going first to the shower'' they all stood in silence

''okay then, I'll go first but you guys decide who will go after me, we need to be clean at least for the party'' they all looked at each other and then nodded to me, I went and had a fast shower, I came in already In my boxers, my fur shining because of the shampoo I used and I one by one we went in and out, after 50 minutes we were all ready, and we went downstairs, I was in a white t shirt with black and red design of love n rockets, black jeans and a black leather jacket; Sander was in jet blue jeans and had a red t shirt with a shark on it with a yellow collar and a blue jacket that matched his pants; Zane was with a metallic grey shirt and some bluish grey jeans and had a silver necklace that I don't know where he took it from, and Salem resembled just without the necklace and with a red shirt, I let the guys relax for 10 minutes until it was time and entered the kitchen where dad was in his laptop, doing some work probably and mom was washing some dishes, I cleared my throat and closed the door, they looked at me and I sat down on a chair

''mom, dad there's something I'd like to talk to you about'' they were both silent and listening so I kept on

''look I know I'm still young and that I'm not supposed to but…''

''this party is unknown to Luna's parents and there will be alcohol isn't it?'' asked mom

O.O I just stayed silent with eyes that looked like they could blow at any moment ''uh…how…how did you…''

''Nate, please, you think your father and I didn't have 15 years, that we never went to a party like this or that we never had alcohol in such parties? We know more than what you think, it's okay, don't worry we raised you to the best of our extent, you know what is right and what isn't ,are not going to stop you, we just ask you 3 things'' I stayed silent to show I was listening

''first, please don't pass over the line, we don't see any problem in you drinking as long as you stay in control of your actions, second don't let alcohol be something usual to you because that is something we've feared always with your father, and third if you're really going to spend the night, at least make sure you have some protection'' at that statement my face turned as red as a magmortar's skin

''MOOOM what the hell, I'm not going to do such thing''

''okaay, just saying, take some for any doubt'' my father looked at me and said

'' you know son it's not something bad to have such ''urges'', honestly it's normal for your age, your hormones are crazy and I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't just you or your friends over there, don't forget hormones affect everybody, not just guys, and what your mother sais is that if you feel like it, all we ask you is to have safety first, I don't believe you might be ready for the responsibility a child means'' I thought about it, they were right, I don't think I'll end up having sex honestly, I'm not good with girls, but what if something happens and I end in said situation, they are right, I believe it's better to be cautious, for any doubt, dad looked at me

''you can find some in the bathroom upstairs'' I thanked him, I went grabbed some and hid them in the back pack were we were taking a couple of drinks and some coca colas and other stuff for the party I entered the room and asked

''um dad''

''yes?''

'' can I ask you one last think?''

''what is it?''

''can i… take the bottle of Bacardi you gave me for my birthday to the party?'' I closed my eyes in fear of the answer

''sure, just make sure that Luna's house is in order so she won't be in troubles ok?'' o.o wow ,if my parents aren't cool then fuck you, I gave him a bone crushing hug, grabbed the bottle form the kitchen and left to the living room.

Rose watched as Nate closed the door and asked

''you think he will be careful?''

''don't worry love, we taught him right and he know that he doesn't have to pass the limit, I'm sure he won't make anything wrong'' even thought that reassured her a bit, Rose couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the right choice of actions but decided to let it go.

I entered the living room with the bottle in my hand, the guys looked at me and all cheered for my success, it was time so we all grabbed our stuff and left for Luna's house, as my father says: ''son if you are going to do something do it right or go home'', and you know what, I'm already at home so I just can do thing right. We reached Luna's house and we could hear some voices, Luna's, Abby, Sam, Jade and Melina but there were also some other voices that I couldn't recognize but that wasn't important, the important thing is that I could hear a certain Loppuny's voice coming from the inside and for what I could hear, thing weren't very good

**Well then, how you liked this chapter, I really hope you guys liked it, I'm really sorry for not updating very fast, school is a bitch that hits hard and I'm in trouble of repeating this year so that's why I might be inactive for some days, but don't worry I just entered 10 days of vacations so chap 4 should be up soon, also tell me what you guys think , it would really help me and I would really appreciate it, and finally I would like to know what you guys think, should I make Luna fall for Nate, Jade ,Sam or Abby so please read and review and don't be shy, I won't take it as an offence if you remark me any mistakes misspelling or if you have any idea that I might use to improve my writing I will gladly accept it, though please no flames, I'm just starting in this story and I don't appreciate very much flamers, so I love you all guys and hope to get those reviews, wow more than 5 k words, damn my writing is getting longer.**

**Shade Darck OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello my lovely readers, I'm back with yet another chapter, I'm really sorry for the late updates but I'm a bit blocked and I've got a personal life you know so I'm really sorry and I hope I can compensate, on another note no one has really mentioned anything about the little ''poll'' I did at the ending of my previous chapter so I'm sorry to anyone who would like to decide because I have already made my decision, so as always, on with the chapter**

_Chapter 4_

_Party, party, party all night_

We reached Luna's door and I could hear certain lopunny's voice inside Luna's house so I decided to ring the bell, soon the voices went down, we were all looking at each other not knowing what to expect, a second later the door opened and came Abby with a troubled look, we all entered to see more people than we were expecting,I took a look around and I could clearly see first of all the guys from the first line of the classroom, Alex and Axel, the Alakasam and Medicham, also Esper and Megan were in but after them I could found myself face to face with none other than the glamour quad, I must say I was very surprised to see them here, I thought Luna was the one who invited people and I don't think she invited them, did she?

I turned my eyes to Luna and I guess she understood 'it's not what it looks like' she said in her thoughts 'um… what happened here?' I was truly lost now ' she just appeared in my door when Megan and the others showed up and just got inside, it was mere seconds before you guys came in and I'm trying to get her to leave' 'ok' and with that our little chit chat ended, after that I returned my gaze at those five and watched them expecting some sort of reaction and sure I got one

''oh my my look who we have here if it isn't the new guy, you're Nate aren't you?'' said Melody, I watched her for 2 seconds ''yeah that's me'' she looked at me and smiled and said ''well looks like this party isn't totally a loss of time, I guess at least you brought nice guys here Luna, what do you if go somewhere better than this, like my house and we have a real party handsome'' she said, the last part obviously directed to me, I looked at her still poker facing for some 5 seconds I wasn't really sure how to do this, she had just insulted my best friend, said this party wasn't good when it didn't even start and was trying to flirt with me, I didn't like it at all but honestly don't know how to tell her that not in a million years I would even think of going with her, hmp should I be direct, should I just ignore her or... oh oh ohohohohohoh OHOHOHOOOOO, I just got it.

I gazed to Luna and I quickly said 'follow my lead and play along, I got an idea' 'whatever you say as long as it takes her out of my house I'm fine with it'

I looked back at Melody and started walking, just randomly walking '' you know, it sounds really tempting'' she looked at me smiling victoriously ''but honestly I'm not interested'' her smile dropped ''I've got better things to do here'' I said while approached Luna and got by her side, slowly I slipped my hand on hers '' like being with my girlfriend'' at this statement everyone got the shock of their lives, Abby, Sam, Jade, the guys and also Melody and her little group, they where all looking at us, I could feel a presence in my head 'what! Nate u serious' it was Luna 'hey calm down and play along, it's just so that she will leave, after this we'll explain everything to the rest okay' 'sigh this better work'

Melody was still trying to process what I said, so I decide to end this '' so you know what'' she turned her attention to me ''if you really think that this isn't good enough for you or you just came for me then you might as well leave because I think there's nothing for you in this house'' at this point I thought her face might explode, it was all red from anger ''excuse ME are you just saying you're going to rejecting me! And to shoo me away from a party '' ''no, I'm saying you're late and that I don't see too much space in here , considering how much you five take'' I answered which made her even more angry ''HOW DARE YOU I came to this party to make it worth of a night and you just reject this opportunity, no one rejects ME'' she shouted as loud as her lungs would allow her I looked at her directly in her eyes and said '' I just did, leave'' I said gesturing towards the door which Abby had been holding since we entered the house, Melody was fuming with anger and everyone could see it '' nobody tells me to leave I do'' she said before turning around ''let's go girls'' she said after she left with her troupe though I swear I saw that milotic turn her head around as if she wanted to stay but she just went out.

Abby closed the door and turned to look at me, I don't know why but suddenly I felt everybody's eyes on me and I got really nervous then Luna came with a question '' so we are in a relationship huh?'' she said while tapping her feet on the floor, I looked at her and answered'' before anything it was just an idea that came to my mind so that they would leave, so no we are not in a relationship'' so everyone calmed down

'' boy that was a good one, you caught us all by surprise'' said Sander ''yeah _All_ of us'' said Luna after him while she stared at me with a little bit annoyed

''Hey I'm sorry but I needed to think quickly and it was the only thing that came to my mind '' I said while looking sheepish

She looked at me and then decided to let it go because it wouldn't get to anything

''well guys some of you know Nate and the guys mainly most of us so just for the presentations, guys these are Nicky, aca Nicolas and Ace'' she said while pointing at a couple of guys I hadn't noticed before, the first one was an arcanine morph and the other was a starraptor morph.

They waved and we waved back. ''well since that's done, what do you guys say if we get the party going on?'' she said very excitedly, everybody was very happy and we all cheered and Abby and Mel even jumped in happiness

(AN: my recommendation listen to don't stop the party, the black eyed peas)

With the guys we took out the bottle that I brought, everybody looked at it like' how the hell did you guys got that' kind of stare ''it´s mine'' I said before anybody fainted which brought a couple of question looks and others of 'OOOOOOH' kind of looks Luna came and thanked me and soon after counting everything we had 10 bottles of rum whiskey vodka martini and a couple of various liqueurs, Luna put up some music, electro obviously and then the party begun, the song was don't stop the party from the black eyed peas men that song got us all in the mood cause people got to dance immediately with the usual stop by at the drinks table, I noticed Salem dancing with Abby and a thought crossed my mind, I turned my head and saw Sander dancing with Sarah, and Zane was with Sam, that actually surprised me, seeing the two shy guys dancing together, though in second thoughts it does have a little bit of sense.

We went a couple of hours dancing and drinking and I noticed that mostly Jade Nick Luna and me were the only ones sober well not completely sober and neither that there was anybody really drunk, just a bit wobbly and all.

''well guys I just had an idea'' Luna said while she turned around picked up all the bottles and brought lots of little glasses, soon she started mixing different things and put down in the table like 20 little glasses

''I say we play arm wrestling!'' everybody cheered including me, men I must be really getting into alcohol, first thing tomorrow, lots of water and zero alcohol for a couple of days

Soon everybody rounded up on the table '' well who's participating?'' asked Luna of course Jade Nick Luna and me were in the list, after that came Sander Salem Abby Mel Megan Sarah Alex Esper and Axel, everybody except those two love birds, I guess it's smart of them.

Luna was standing in the middle of everybody and said out loud ''well guys you know the rules, two go to the table, the one who wins drinks a shot and if you vomit you're disqualified, and we go on until there's just one of us''

She said and we all nodded ''let's begiiin'' (AN: for this listen to shots lmfao)

First round, music started to sound, it was me vs Sander good, better get the good ones out of the game earlier.

We sat facing each other, we put our arms on the table and grabbed our hands, then Luna came and put her hand on top of ours, men her fur felt so nice in my hand 'focus Nate focus this isn't about her soft hands'' then I felt very hot on my cheeks and ears, why was thinking about her soft hands? Anyways I looked over Salem in the eyes, soon Luna yelled us to begin and he took her hand from ours, I let out a little and barely audible whimper and the next thing I know is that my hand is almost at the table, without any warning Sander used all of his strength and barely made me loose, I came back in concentration and started pushing, Salem had an expression of pure shock when our arms came back to the same position of the beginning, soon I started beating him and our arms started to move inch by inch closer to my victory and I decide to show off a little bit, I stopped pushing and that shocked Sander, I didn't gave him time to think when I slammed his hand on the table earning cheers and 'yoooooooo s'' from everybody.

And like that the first round went by though I found myself with a problem, I had a glass of vodka, rum and gin (who the f#$k brought this? Its freaking disgusting) and I have to drink it, adding to that everybody's eyes are on me so I just took the glass 'well there's no going back, until everything fails' I thought as I drunk the glass quick so it wouldn't bother me the taste, at first I felt nothing, then I felt… nothing, and after ten seconds I felt… nothing, okay what the hell is going on over here, I should have felt as if a ryhorn stomped over my jaw… and yet… nothing, hmp that's weird, meanwhile everybody was looking at me dumbfounded that I didn't felt it, I just shrugged and put a face of 'I don't get it either' and like that it went by round by round pretty much no one wanted to be really drunk so when somebody felt that it was enough he/she forfeited except for a couple of us that where still on our feet and we didn't stop until very long, if you're wondering we didn't wrestle boys vs girls, even if girls are very capable of breaking our arms easily they wanted it to be this way so we just agreed, now it was in two different tables Luna vs Jade and Nick vs me and thing were even, none of us looked like being affected by the alcohol we ingested, for my case and Nick's I have a theory, alcohol is very flammable and once alcohol is burned, it doesn't affect your system anymore so, with us being fire types, my theory is that our inward fires are burning all the alcohol of our system and so it literally doesn't do a thing to us, for Luna I believe she's been using aura to keep alcohol to mess with her head, same for Jade, though I can see both of them struggling a lot, not just because of the strength they are doing but also mentally to keep alcohol from getting them, though sooner or later they will break, I'm sure of it.

I looked at Nick and the to our arms to see that they hadn't budged since it all begun, we were complete and utterly even, no one could over power the other one, neither were we affected by the drinks so, I guess this will be a draw ''hey nick'' he moved his eyes towards mines ''what is it'' he asked curiously ''hey look, we are even, totally even from all angles, I say we call it a tie, get another shot and leave this, because none of us is going to win and we can't keep it up all night, what you say'' I put up my most sincere voice and he kept staring at me for some good 10 seconds, most likely trying to see if I was lying or something, he didn't found anything '' okay it's a tie'' and with that he let go my arm as I did, we both took a shot quick and smooth, still nothing and then we went to sit down on the cushions, I sat next to Sander and Salem, they were clearly affected by the drinks they had though they were still conscious and awake , to be honest it surprised me they were still up but also it surprised me that two dragon types couldn't handle drinks like we did, after all I always thought they had an inward flame like ours, anyways my concentration went towards something else after Sander fell asleep and Salem started talking with Abby while she had a laugh here and there, there I saw Luna sitting on a chair, she looked kind of lonely, suddenly she stood up and went through the garden door outside and saw her jumping to the roof, maybe she wanted to take some fresh air or wanted to think about something, I don't know why but I've got this feeling in my gut that I should go check on her, I don't know it's like that ominous feeling coming back to me again encouraging me to go and be with her.

I stood up and copy what Luna did, when I landed I saw her… right now I just lost my words, the only thing that comes to my mind is…beautiful, she looks so beautiful, I could see how the moon shined on her fur, making it have a look of perfection, and the reflect it made in her eyes just… stunned my, all that beauty left me really speechless, though suddenly I was brought back to reality when she sighed, I decided that maybe some company would be good, so I walked up to he and sat down next to her, she didn't move a finger, not even her gaze.

''beautiful isn't it'' she said out of the blue, and I could see she was staring at the moon

''yeah it is'' I said, a smile made its way towards my face, suddenly my heart started thumping against my heart, I don't know why I just felt really nervous all of a sudden and something was coming from the inside, words just started coming out of my mouth

''but you know'' I said, she turned her head towards me '' I know about something more beautiful than the moon'' she looked puzzled ''what?'' I looked her directly in her eyes and I could feel my heart going so fast that it might break my thoracic cage and jump into her hands ''you'' one word was all I needed, in a flash mi face went forward and the best thing in my life happened, my lips met hers, for some reason I closed my eyes, enjoying every single moment of it, I swear I'm almost sure that her eyes must have widened with shock and surprise because she clearly wasn't expecting this, I felt this warmth inside of me, this feeling of security of right, as if this was meant to be, I-I think I'm in love with her, Luna didn't pull neither did she kiss back, at least at the beginning, soon she was responding me with her kissing back, I could feel slowly her hands wrap around my head and mines wrapping around her waist, I pulled her closer to me, then out of the blue I felt her tongue in the tip of my lips, asking for permission which I gladly gave and I opened my mouth, soon our tongues where wrapped up in a dance for dominance, each of us exploring the other's mouth, while this happened, Luna put all of her weight on me and slowly she pushed until she was resting on top of me while we still kissed, but, like every good thing, it ended, we pulled apart panting and breathing hard, we both needed air and soon our lungs filled and we were able to talk again.

At first nothing, nothing was going through my head, just what had just happened, I just kissed Luna, she staring at me like waiting for something, and suddenly a race of thoughts went through my head, I found myself in a beach with her by my side, I was hugging her and she had her head resting on my chest, then another one, where we were on a forest, just resting on the ground while she had her back on my front and I was just hugging her and we were watching the clouds, i-is…is this? Is this what it feels to be in love with someone? I guess it is, because I just kept having this sense of right like this little voice telling me, it is dude, it is; I was snapped of my thoughts as I realized Luna was still looking at me though a bit disappointed… no, It wasn't disappointment, it was… a mixture of pain and regret, I think she thinks I don't love her, she was about to turn her head when I brought my hand to her cheek, I moved her, gently but firmly, just to show her I wasn't lying.

''Luna…I'' her eyes concentrated on me as her ears perked up

''Luna… look, I don't know how to express this, I've never been good with words, right now I'm feeling things I never did before, I've realized that I feel like this each time I see you, each time I think about you, my heart warms and I can't help but feel right, what I mean is that…I…I…I-I think that I love you…

**Oooooooh, cliffhanger, I know I know, you guys must hate me right now for not updating in one shit ton of time but it's kinda complicated right now for me, family, school just came back and I'm playing infamous and league of legends so yea I haven't left too much time to wright, again I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully I'll be able to bring chapters waaaaay faster and longer, hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review if you liked it.**

**Shade Darck out**


End file.
